Back to the Past
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Brain has struck gold when he develops the first ever time machine. Before revealing it to the world, He and a few friends have gone into the late Cretaceous period, to witness Dinosaurs in action. But when things go wrong, will it mean the end of Brain and the gang? Let's hope not! Read & Review.


It was a sunny, summer day in Elwood City. Everyone was about doing their own thing, and nothing particularly interesting was happening. Arthur and Buster were riding their bikes past Brain's house when they heard loud construction noises. They looked at each other puzzled. They parked their bikes and went to knock on Brain's door.

Mrs. Powers answered, with that ever present smile.

"What can I do for you boys?" She asked.

"We'd like to see Brain." Arthur replied, the noise from before becoming so loud that it was starting to become unbearable.

"Well he's in the basement, working on something, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!" Mrs. Powers let them in and led them to the basement. She opened the door and said,

"Alan! Company!" She then ushered Arthur and Buster downstairs before Brain could protest.

When Arthur and Buster found Brain, Buster started laughing. Brain was wearing a safari uniform, with a British sunhat, and a white ascot. He was holding his dad's hunting rifle in his left hand, and a notepad in his left.

"What are you wearing!?" Buster asked. Before Brain could answer, Arthur said, "We were just wondering what you were up to."

"Well if you must know," Brain pointed towards a metal door frame in the corner of the basement. "I've created a time machine."

"YOU'VE WHAT!?" Arthur and Buster shouted in conjunction.

"I've created a time machine that will carry me back in time to the Cretaceous period. I will witness dinosaurs in action, and document it for modern day scientists. I'll be famous!"

"How do you know if it works?" Arthur asked.

"I've tested it. I've gone back to ancient Rome, and I've witnessed several gladiatorial battles. I've also travelled back to World War 2, where I managed to punch a Nazi soldier."

"Nuh Uh." Buster said in disbelief. Brain went over to a photo album where he had placed the pictures. He presented the evidence. Buster went paler than he normally was.

"Now if you'd like to come with me, now is the time to say so." Brain said, ready to prime the machine.

"Wait!" Buster said. "You'll need a crew!"

"I suppose I will. What do you have in mind?" Brain asked.

"You'll see!"

-breakline-

At the library, Buster and Arthur attempted to recruit a few of their friends.

"No." Fern said.

"But come on Fern! You could get inspiration for your books!" Buster pleaded

"No. I write mysteries, not Sci Fi tales." Fern crossed her arms.

"Brain needs the support. He can't go alone!" Arthur injected.

"Oh please." Francine said, walking up with a pile of Scare Your Pants Off books. "Time machines aren't real. Brain's in no danger."

"Then why don't you come along then? Since there's no risk?" Arthur said, looking irritated.

"I'll go!" Sue Ellen piped up. Everyone looked at her, having not seen her walk up. "You guys are pretty loud." Sue Ellen said. Miss Turner then turned into the aisle, looking cross.

After an hour, Arthur and Buster had gathered a large following. Sue Ellen, Fern, Francine, George, and Binky had decided to come along, and Arthur had decided to bring Pal along. Brain smuggled them all downstairs into the basement, where he revealed his masterpiece.

"Now since you all have gathered here, George will be in charge of photographs, Fern will be in charge of documentation. This won't be a walk in the park. It'll be very hot, much hotter than it is now, and much dangerous. I hope we'll all survive this, but one can never be too sure."

Brain primed the dial of the machine, setting it to the Cretaceous period. A purple portal opened up, and Brain walked through. One by one the others followed, and soon the portal disappeared. Fern immediately shielded her eyes from the light, before looking around and realizing where they were. Tall trees littered the far horizon, while they stood in the midst of a large pasture, sprinkled with trees as high as the clouds.

Binky stood gaping, asking, "Where are we?"

Suddenly, the ground shook. Arthur and Buster scrambled for cover. The others looked around before running to hide too. Suddenly, a herd of large animals appeared. They were bright red, with orange highlights. They had two large hind legs, and two long arms used as forelegs. Their bodies were big and almost mammalian looking. They had a long, flat tail, that whipped back and forth. Their heads were an odd shape, with a flat forehead leading into a circular head crest, which sat upwards and towards the back of the head.

Brain gasped as the herd moved along. Pal then started barking at the animals, who instinctively raised up at the noise. Arthur rushed to cover Pal's mouth. The giant animals stood upright, as they scanned the area. After seeing nothing interesting, they went on their way once more.

After they had gone, the gang still stared after them, speechless.

"What was THAT?" Fern asked, shocked.

"Those were Olorotitans, creatures that hailed from the late Cretaceous. I did it." Brain answered. "I DID IT!"

"Great, now we've seen some dinosaurs. Can we go now?" Buster begged.

"Oh no Buster, this, is only the beginning." Brain started walking. "Let's move out!" As the gang followed their leader, Arthur said to Buster, "Let's just hope he doesn't get us killed."


End file.
